Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag delivery system.
Description of the Related Art
A wellbore is formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (e.g., crude oil and/or natural gas) or for geothermal power generation by the use of drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is often rotated by a top drive on a drilling rig. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drill string and drill bit are removed and a string of casing is lowered into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the casing string and the wellbore. The casing string is hung from the wellhead. A cementing operation is then conducted in order to fill the annulus with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
Several downhole tools employed in the drilling and construction of the wellbore require selective downhole actuation, for example by dropping or pumping plugs or other devices down a bore of a tubular string (for example, a drill, casing, conductor, liner, or work string) to land in the downhole tool. The downhole tool is usually restrained in a deployment position by shearable fasteners which are released by the application of the fluid pressure against the landed plug, thereby shifting the tool to an activated position. This actuation method suffers from several deficiencies. A surge in wellbore pressure may prematurely actuate the tool. It may also be desirable to return the downhole tool to the deployment position once the tool has been used in the activated position.